Techniques exist in the art for quantifying polysorbates, including methods based on colorimetry, HPLC separation, Gas Chromatography (GC), and GC with Mass Spectroscopy (MS) detection. However, interference may occur with such test methods due to constituents or conditions present within the test samples (matrix interference). This can necessitate specific, sometimes complex and time-consuming, preparation of the test sample.